Facing the Demon
by mabelreid
Summary: Sequel to What a tangled web. JJReid StephanieGideon. Reid's uncle is released from prison and he intends to punish Stephanie for putting him there in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Stephanie Matthews thought, as she sat down in front of her desk, that paperwork is the bane of government workers everywhere. She eyed the stacks on her desk with hate. She loved her job and would have given anything to do it without the paper work that constantly plagued her life. She couldn't see the top of her desk anymore, had forgotten what color it was. There were stacks of views to be initialed, death certificates and autopsy reports to sign and send out to be filed, and mail to read. Not to mention the stack of pink message slips she was ignoring.

"Dr Matthews, when am I going to get a portion of your "oh so valuable time," we need to go over your schedule for next week and you have a conference call in ten minutes. Her secretary Katherine, or Kat as she liked to be called stood in the doorway arms crossed and looking extremely put out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Stephanie? Dr Matthews makes me feel old!" Stephanie said with a smirk.

"Don't change the subject, Stephanie. Kat shot back in a distinctly sarcastic tone, her eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Oh all right, let's get it out of the way and reschedule that conference call; I don't have time for it right now." 

"Okay but the academy is going to be pissed." Kat answered.

"Language, Stephanie mocked and laughed when the other woman stuck her tongue out. The academy will wait for me to go to Quantico. I have a class there next week."

"Not to mention a very hot older man to visit. Girl when are you going to introduce me to Derek Morgan he's gorgeous. Kat remained leaning against the door jam her eyes faraway and a sigh on her lips.

"First my personal life is none of your business, Stephanie said primly. Secondly you drool over all the guys on Jason's team especially my very married brother."

Yeah well he's hot, are you sure this married thing took, I mean if it doesn't work out you can let him know I'll "comfort" him." Kat said and laughed merrily at the look on Stephanie's face.

"Good grief the man is barley off his honeymoon and you're wondering if "it took" Stephanie said making quotation marks with her fingers and scowling at Kat.

"Well one has to keep their options open, doesn't one?" She said pulling her fingers through her long blond hair.

Katherine Mason was five feet tall with blue eyes and long hair she usually wore in a pony tail to keep out of the way. She was twenty eight years old and had a new love about once a month. She may have been fickle in her personal life, but she kept the Medical Examiners Office running like a well oiled machine.

"I believe you came in here to complain that I ignore you, so why don't we go over that schedule and then you can get back to work. Stephanie said pointedly but with a smile. She liked Kat; the girl had a good heart underneath her sarcastic nature.

Several hours later Stephanie had cleared her desk and was sorting through the mail she'd nearly reached the bottom of the stack when her cell phone rang. She smiled at the name on the display.

"Hey sweet man, I've missed your voice." She said ginning like an idiot.

"We just saw each other last night, how can you miss my voice?" Gideon asked.

"Because the way you talk to me with that deep voice of your's is a total turn on." 

"In that case I should inform you that phone sex is illegal on government phones." Gideon said beginning to chuckle.

Stephanie was glad he couldn't see her blush. "Is that what this is Agent Gideon?" She said coyly running her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and wishing it was his hands not hers.

"Is that what you want this call to be?" Gideon countered.

"As you say you're speaking from your office and I have a nosy secretary, so why don't we continue the direction of this conversation another time." Stephanie's face was finally returning to its normal color. 

"As you wish. Gideon agreed. Dinner at my place, eight o'clock?" Gideon proposed.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you then."

Stephanie stuffed her phone in her pocket and got up from her desk. The mail could wait she needed a new outfit for that evening and she knew just where to go to get it. She breezed by Kat's desk and before she could tell her she was leaving Kat said.

"I heard that remark you know." She said pouting.

"What remark was that?" Stephanie asked turning to face her secretary's desk.

"The one about me being nosy."

"It's true isn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"Well yes, but you don't have to spread it around, I have reputation to protect." Kat said grinning up at Stephanie.

"Right well, I'm leaving for the day. Don't call me unless it's absolutely necessary." She turned to leave but Kat's voice followed her to the elevator.

"Have fun on your date, I hope he's a good cook!"

"He is, I will and stop listening to my phone conversations." Stephanie flung back over her shoulder as she got into the elevator.

In her haste to leave she didn't see the last piece of mail on her desk or the State of Kansas Department of Corrections seal on the envelope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid got up from his desk and went into his wife's office. On some level he still couldn't believe JJ was married to him. He was half afraid it was all a dream and that any moment he would wake up to his loner existence he'd left behind when he'd married her. 

She was on the phone when he entered so he stood with his back to the door watching her as she spoke, shifted through paperwork and once pushed a stray lock of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear. He was still coming down for his honeymoon high. They'd hardly left their room for two weeks and even though they had practically lived together for months, he still hadn't gotten his need of her out of his system, he hoped he never would.

"Are you going to stand there staring into space husband or are you going to tell me why your in my office?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he grinned.

"Sorry just thinking about the last two weeks."

JJ blushed and said, "Yeah I've had a hard time concentrating since we got back."

"Me too, why don't I show you just how hard it's been these last three days?"

He was at her side in two long strides and she rose to meet him. He pulled her into his arms his mouth moving hungrily over hers their tongues sliding over one another. He broke off the kiss and said.

"Sorry babe, just needed a fix till it's time to get out of here."

"I'm glad because I was ready to attack you at your desk and that would have been extremely embarrassing for both of us, not to mention what Morgan would say." 

"Who cares about Morgan," he said pulling her in for another heated kiss that turned her knees to jelly.

"Watch it, place of employment remember?" JJ reminded him reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, well can we get out of here soon I want to ravish my wife."

Her eyebrows winged up under her bangs and she said. "How can a girl resist a romantic come on like that."

"Oh sorry you want romance, well how about this? Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner wife, you can decide on the after dinner activities."

"Hmm, I suppose I can pencil you in, as long as you don't get Chinese, I hate Chinese take out." 

"Why, may I ask," Reid was intrigued. Everyone liked Chinese take out, didn't they? 

"Because you eat lots and lots and then you're hungry an hour later."

"It's that a really bad euphemism for our sex life?" Reid said and ducked away laughing when she tried to smack him.

"Actually he said whether or not you're hungry after Chinese food depends on how you eat it. If you eat it the way rural Chinese do with lots of white rice and low calorie vegetable like bokchoy or broccoli then yes you'd be hungry in an hour, but if you eat it Indian style with beef or chicken in a heavy orange sauce the calories will hold you for awhile. So the feeling of hunger can be all in your head." Reid finished this recitation with out interruption, which was a first for him.

He realized that JJ was staring at him with a peculiar look and he chided himself for boring his wife brainless. 

"Sorry babe I guess I got carried away again." He said and was surprised to see the look in her eyes turn to one of greedy lust.

She stepped forward and kissed him hard. Finally she broke off the kiss and whispered. "I love it when you spout useless trivia babe, it's turns me on."

He gaped at her in open mouthed surprise, this was the first time anyone had ever let him finish "spouting useless trivia," let alone tell him it was a turn on.

"This is useful information, but I better leave before the urge to throw you down on the desk overwhelms my good sense." He said turning to the door.

"Don't give me any ideas." JJ said with a saucy smile.

She sat back down and watched her husband leave the room. "God, he has a great body and it's all mine! Cool your jets girl; you still have to put in at least another two hours." Sighing she wished for the laws of time to alter and the hands of the clock to turn faster. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled the knife from the dead woman's body. She had been no help to him in his search for Stephanie. He didn't want to kill her but had no choice, she'd been in the house when he'd broken in and after he'd questioned her and found that she didn't know Stephanie or where she was, he'd decided to kill her. He didn't want her to call the police and spoil his fun.

He'd been certain this was the house Stephanie had lived in after she went into foster care. He'd kept tabs of her even in prison and knew she'd been in foster care. The parents wanted to adopt her but he wouldn't cooperate, he was her guardian, entrusted to him by his sister. She had ruined that trust, thrown it in his face when she lied about his molesting her. He wasn't a child molester. He loved her. She mistook his attentions and made it sordid and evil. She had to be punished for that. Perhaps he would pay a visit to the Sheriff. He would know where she had gone.

Phillip Matthews left the house squinting at late afternoon sun. No one noticed him and no one would care if they did, he was just an ordinary looking guy. He would find her where ever she'd gone he promised himself as he got into the truck he'd stolen in Topeka two weeks ago. It was time to ditch it and steal another before it was recognized. He pulled out of the drive way and on to the lonely Kansas highway. He would go into Lawrenceville and watch for an opportunity to grab the Sheriff. It would be easy no one recognized him anymore. That was the great thing about spending thirteen years in prison, the way it changed a man, made him invisible to those who knew him best. He turned on the radio singing along with the old country song that played. Yes this was going to be fun and when he found Stephanie he would bask in her screams. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n warnings for some language and violence and a some innuendo. Thanks to all who review or send a PM, they inspire me to write more. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CM only my own characters, no copy right infringement is intended.

**Lawrenceville Kansas **

**Wednesday June 29th **

**Noon**

Phillips Matthews sat in the truck he purchased from an aging farmer who wanted to retire. After retrieving a key from a hiding place on the other side of the county, he'd made the trip to Topeka to empty out the safety deposit box he'd opened years before. He'd been smart to hide the key and he'd been smart to stash away several thousand in cash he stolen from his sister's bank account when she'd been committed. Not even his genius nephew knew about it. He was smarter then they all thought and he would show them all how clever he was.

He watched across the street as Sheriff Daniel Connor got into his truck and pulled out of his parking space at the police station. Matthews crouched down out of sight till the car passed. It wouldn't do to be seen, he had changed but the Sheriff might still recognize him. He couldn't have that till he was ready to proceed with his plan. It had to be soon, his need to possess the lovely Stephanie once again had become a low grade fever.

He followed the Sheriff to his home and parked among the trees to the north of the house. This was his final scouting run. He had to be ready in two days. The holiday was here and it would be the best time to make sure he got the information he needed to get to Stephanie.

**Wednesday June 29th **

**Virginia State Crime Lab Morgue 9 pm**

"Hey Doc what have you got for me." Detective Carlos Juarez approached the autopsy table and watched as Dr Matthews removed a bullet from the chest of a young African American man.

"No mystery COD here she said holding it up, GSW piercing the heart. It looks like a 38." She said bagging the bullet and handing it to the Detective.

"Yeah pretty open and shut one gang banger kills another. What a waste, sometimes I really hate this job." Juarez turned and walked out of the morgue.

"See ya later Doc!" He called back over his shoulder.

Stephanie pulled the blood stained gloves off of her hands as she walked into the locker room. Removing her scrubs and booties, she piled everything in the bio-hazard waste can and washed her hands. She was going to head into the showers and stand under the hot water for a long time. It was nine pm and she was drained. It had been a long day and she hadn't seen the sun rise or set. She'd gone to three crime scenes and conducted four autopsies.

Stepping out of the shower after a twenty lovely minutes she pulled on the pair of jeans and a tee shirt she kept in her locker for these late nights. Boarding the elevator she pushed the button for the third floor and stood trying to ignore the headache forming in the middle of her fore head. Her secretary was long gone but she'd left a reminder on Stephanie's desk that she had a forensics class at Quantico the next morning. Sighing she tossed the note, frowned at another stack of paper work on her desk and picked up her purse and keys.

She'd been lucky to find an apartment right in Richmond, just ten minutes from the Crime Lab. On nights like these a long drive would have been torture. Easing her car into her reserved spot she put her head down on the steering wheel for a moment. She had to be honest with her self it wasn't just work, it was Jason. She missed him and he'd only been gone on a case for four days.

"Jeez girl, you really have it bad if you go into a major depression just because you don't see your boyfriend at least once a day." She said to herself. It was safe to talk to yourself in you car. No one could hear you and question your sanity.

She got out of the car and walked slowly to the building. It was a large four story apartment building with about forty units. The apartments were all new and spacious. She lived on the forth floor because she liked heights and didn't like noisy neighbors stomping about over head. The building supervisor was getting off the elevator as she got on and they greeted each other. The ride up seemed never ending.

She unlocked the door, opened it, stepped through and closed it behind her. She stood for a moment not moving, not thinking just enjoying the feel of the cool air conditioned room after the hot July night. Turning on the lights as she went, Stephanie went into her bedroom and dropped her bag on the floor. She was hungry but to tired to cook. After changing in to a tank and shorts she took a step towards the bed when the door bell rang.

_"Now who in the world could that be tonight?"_ She wasn't expecting company and hoped who ever it was had made a mistake. She trudged to the door and looked out the peep hole. "_Jason! What was he doing here?"_ she thought as she opened the door.

"Jason, you're back, you were successful?" She said happily as he stepped into the living room. He followed her saying nothing.

When she turned to him she was shocked at how he looked. His clothes were rumpled, he needed a shave and he was exhausted. His dark eyes were as intense as she had ever seen them. He was seriously upset and she wondered what had happened on the case to put the intense sorrow she saw in their depths.

Gideon pulled her close and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before not even when they made love. There was something desperate about the way his mouth assaulted hers and she had no choice but to surrender to it. "Jason, sweetheart what's wrong? She said when he finally allowed her to breathe. She led him to the couch on very unsteady legs.

Sitting down next to him she ran her fingers lightly through his dark hair and then traced down his face. His eyes closed and he relaxed just a little under her caress.

"Was it the case?" She asked her hand moving to his side and twining with his left hand.

The only time she'd seen him really upset was when the cases were bad, usually when they involved children. He could handle almost anything but the children got to him, made him lose the iron control he held over himself. She knew he hated loss of control, especially on the job. He only really let go when he was with her.

His eyes opened and he turned to study her face, he wondered if she knew the true extent of the power she held over him. It'd been a long time since he'd given over control to anyone, and it surprised him how easy she made it for him.

He gently pulled his hand out of hers and got up off the couch. Going to the entertainment system, he selected a CD from her collection and put it in the player. He moved to the light switch and dialed the lights down to a golden glow. Frank Sinatra began to sing, "Someone to watch over me." He returned to the couch and tugged her up to stand beside him

"Dance with me my sweet girl." He whispered taking her into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder, they moved slowly savoring the music and the feel of each other's bodies.

" I missed you." He said holding her tight and stroking her back.

"I missed you too, Jason, so very much. She kissed his neck and tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"I want to go away and I need you to come with me. Can you get away this weekend?" He asked

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come with me to the cabin. It's the Fourth of July and we can have a long weekend together." He whispered.

So it was bad then, the cabin was his refuge, his place of peace and serenity, or at least it had been at one time and then he'd received a box with a severed head from an unsub. He'd told her all about the case and she was surprised he wanted to go back. As if sensing her unasked question he said.

"Come with me; help me make it into a place of serenity once more. I know if you're there it will be again." He said holding her closer.

"All right Jason, I'll go."

He pulled away from her when the song ended. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved actually, but you don't have to cook we can order something."

"It's okay I want to?"

"Okay but nothing elaborate, it's late and I'm tired. She smiled and matched his quiet tone.

"No nothing elaborate, just a couple of omelets." He walked into the kitchen and set to work.

She was glad to see him cooking if he could cook, then he would talk eventually when the soothing powers of the chore worked it's magic on him.

She was right, he began to relax and then to sing along with Sinatra, who was just getting into "Come Fly with me." It was a bouncy little tune and she began to follow him around the kitchen dancing to the music, getting in his way and making him laugh.

When they sat down to eat, he finally told her about the case. It was rare that anything could shock the team but Texas had been different. The killer had targeted young single mothers. They were all between twenty and twenty six years old and the all had daughters between the ages of three and five. In all of the cases the mothers and the daughters were sexually assaulted and stabbed multiple times. The last pair had been the worst, the girl only three and they were so torn apart as to be only identifiable through dental records.

"I guess it was the children that got to me this time." He got up to help her clear up the table and load the dish washer.

"Do you have to go in early tomorrow?" She asked him taking one of his hands in hers.

"What did you have in mind my sweet girl." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand and she shivered a little.

"Stay with me, here tonight. I have to go into Quantico tomorrow anyway we might as well go together."

He put his arms around her and kissed her again. Most of the desperation was gone but she felt his need and it was answered by her own.

"Come to bed, sweet heart, let me show you how much I missed you." She said huskily in his ear.

They stumbled down the hall way to her room tugging at each other's clothes as they went. Gideon pushed the door to her bedroom closed with one foot. It went with a slam as he gently pushed her down to sit on the bed.

"Now, show me how much you missed me Stephanie."

He pulled her tank over her head and kissed her neck as she fell back on the bed. She was incapable of thinking coherent thoughts, so she said nothing and instead she did as he asked and showed him how very much she had missed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. They'd walked in the door only an hour before after a case unlike any they'd had before. She stood in the doorway to the living room for a moment, watching Spencer as he sat on the couch his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His face was tense and unhappy. She wanted to smooth out the lines and remove the circles under his eyes.

She sat down next to him and poured the wine. He took it from her with whispered thanks. She leaned into his chest when he put an arm around her shoulders and she folded her legs up on the couch. It was balm to both their souls to hold each other and be silent. She often wondered how she'd done this job before she'd had him to come home with her. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. When he spoke it wasn't about the case that would come later after they'd both had time to wind down and process what they'd seen and done.

"Babe, it's the Fourth of July this week end. We've been promised a four day weekend, what do you want to do?" Reid asked stroking the outside of her arm with his free hand.

Hotch had threatened the director with a mass resignation of the team if they didn't get some rest. The director knew they were his best team and he gave them all including JJ some much needed time off, promising that any thing that came up would go to the other teams at the BAU.

"I want to spend time with you. I hoped we'd be free so I got tickets to an Orioles game." She said looking up at him with those blue eyes he couldn't say no to.

"Okay, but what about the rest of the weekend?"

"How about fireworks at the park and the parade and-" JJ was getting more and more animated.

"Whoa slow down babe we only have four days. Why the intense interest in the holiday." He asked her genuinely interested in her answer.

"Well I'm from a small town and the Fourth is a big deal and I miss it when I not there, even though I wanted to get out of there I sometimes miss the traditions." She explained.

"Okay, we'll do everything you want including consuming large amounts of junk food and beer. Say did you know that Americans consume more hot dogs hamburgers and beer on the Fourth of July then on any other day?"

"If he can recite useless fact's he must be recovering." She thought snaking her other arm around his slender waist and squeezing him tight.

"Come on, he said rising and pulling her to her feet. Let's go to bed." He turned and kissing her softly as a feather lighting on her skin.

"Help me forget the last four days Jen, even if it's only for tonight." His eyes were shadowed in a way she hadn't seen since he'd been forced to kill Phillip Dowd to save the lives of all those people.

She said nothing just took his hand brought it to her lips and kissed it. She turned, and led him to their bedroom. They would help each other forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 4th**

Phillip Matthews moved to table and gathered his tools. His hunting knife, now clean from the blood that had stained it just awhile ago, the gun he used to subdue the Sheriff and his wife, and the restraints. It had been so easy to get to them. He'd learned they would be spending the holiday at Connor's hunting cabin. He followed them they day they left, and the next night had surprised them as they slept. There was no security on the cabin, which surprised Phillip. A former FBI agent and cop should've known better.

It took him two days, but he'd obtained the information he needed and now the couple was dead. He was free to travel to Richmond Virginia. He'd called the police with a disposable cell, and they would soon find the bodies, which is exactly the way he wanted it. He wanted Stephanie to suffer, knowing he was out there, and then she would see his face again.

It was early morning, he left the cabin and got into the truck, it was time to be gone. He was anxious to get to Virginia. He couldn't wait to see her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 4th 1030pm **

**Home of Aaron Hotchner**

Hotch held the door open for Haley as she carried Jack in to their home. He was sound asleep. She took him upstairs to bed; as Hotch moved into the living room, where he sat down to untie his running shoes. It was a rare thing to see Aaron Hotchner in anything but a suit and tie, but the fourth of July was a time for hot dogs, sodas, and sitting on the lawn of the public park to watch fireworks. Granted he'd had a comfy blanket to sit on, but one still had to dress appropriately, and in this case it was a tee shirt, jeans and running shoes.

"Jack's tucked away." Haley said, as she came back down the stairs and joined him on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have a good time, babe?" Hotch asked, as he put an arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad Jason and Stephanie made it back from the cabin in time to join us. I like her very much and she's certainly done a lot for Jason. He looked more relaxed and happy then I've seen him in a long time."

"He loves her very much, I was surprised when they ended up together, and I never thought Jason would let his guard down long enough for any one to see his true heart, but she did it in record time." Hotch said with a thoughtful look.

He had been floored when he learned that Jason was seeing Reid's twin. The age difference was foremost in his mind, and after speaking to Jason about it, he learned this had concerned the older man, at first. Then he'd made it clear that it didn't matter, she was brilliant, beautiful and she seemed to understand him in a way no one had in a very long time.

"She and Jack took a real liking to each other. I can't believe that he warmed up to her so fast. Usually he's picky about to whom he gives his affections, but she jumped right in." Haley said with a smile.

She wondered though, as she'd watched the young woman playing with her son, as the fireworks exploded through the air, if the wistful look on the young woman's face was Haley's imagination.

"Aaron, do you think those two will have a baby someday?" Haley asked

"Whoa, they just met a few months ago and now you're talking babies!" Hotch said.

He couldn't imagine his boss with a new baby at his age, after all the man had a grown son with who he had a very shaky relationship.

"I said baby, as in one and I could tell that Stephanie wants it." Haley said as if it should have been obvious to everyone.

"So wife, enlighten your husband, what makes you think she's thinking about children?" Hotch asked, clueless as men can be when it comes to women and what they are thinking.

"For a profiler, you sure do miss a lot when it comes to your friends. Honey, didn't you see the way she was looking at Jack? I know that look; I saw it on my own face in the mirror before we had Jack. She wants a child." Haley assured her husband.

"First I don't profile friends and family, second if this is true, she hasn't said anything to Jason. I know for a fact he wouldn't have been as relaxed as he was tonight if they were talking about kids. Anyway their not married and Jason would insist on it before kids come into the picture." Hotch informed his wife, who he believed was imagining things.

"Okay, you're probably right, but so am I. Trust me, the subject will come up and it will be sooner than later. She untangled her self from his embrace and stood up. Come on babe, let's get to bed, you have to get back to work tomorrow."

**July 5th 8 am**

**Stephanie's apartment**.

Stephanie closed the door to her apartment, glad for the first time in months that Jason was gone. The weekend had been wonderful. The cabin had been lovely and peaceful, as had the woods around it. They'd cooked, gone swimming in the lake up the road, he'd read to her from his extensive book collection in the small den off the kitchen, they sat for hours not talking just enjoying each other's company, and they'd made love.

Haley Hotchner was right about one thing, Stephanie did want a baby. She was also right that Jason didn't know, and Stephanie had no intention of ever telling him. If he knew, he'd want to get married and that was okay, but then she would have to tell him what she'd kept secret from him. He had a right to know everything about her. She didn't know if she could tell him. He'd seen so much horror; she was didn't want to add to his pain.

She went into her bed room and changed for the shower. Turning on the water as hot as she could stand to ward off the chill creeping into her heart, she stepped in and pulled the curtain shut. She wondered what she was going to do. She was sure that Haley had seen the desire she had for cute babies like little Jack, and she was afraid Jason had seen it too, although he never said anything, and was attentive and loving as always. The thought of his kindness to her, and how she would eventually have to hurt him again, was more than she could stand, and she began to sob, staying where she was till the water turned cold.

**July 5th 11 am **

**Quantico **

**Bull pen of the BAU**

The elevator doors opened, Stephanie stepped out and walked around the corner. She had received a terse phone call Aaron Hotchner. He wouldn't tell her what was so important, only that she needed to get to Quantico as soon as possible.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" Spencer rose from his desk, jogged to where she stood, and pulled her into his arms.

"Aaron called and told me to get up here quick, I don't know what he wants…do you know what's going on Spencer?"

Before he could answer, Hotch approached them, and asked them both to follow him to Gideon's office. They looked at each other curiously, and trailed after Hotch, who was furious. Entering Gideon's office they could see that he was very upset as well.

"Gideon, Hotch what's going on?" Reid asked, wondering if he and his sister done something to anger the older agents, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Please sit down," Hotch said.

Gideon remained where he was behind his desk, his glassed perched on his nose, and a file in front him. He didn't greet Stephanie or Spencer, just looked at them with a mixture of anger, sorrow and fear. Hotch nodded to Gideon and he spoke.

"Spencer, Stephanie I wanted you both to hear this, before the team hears it. Hotch received a fax and a phone call this morning. Phillip Matthews has been released from prison."

"What do mean he was released…he's supposed to be doing twenty five years? Spencer was nearly shouting as he got up, and paced around the small room.

Stephanie said nothing, her mind was whirling. How was this possible, and why was she hearing it from her lover?

"Sit down Spencer! Gideon said. According to federal law, victims of sexual crimes must be notified when their attackers are released from incarceration."

"Stephanie you should have been notified-have you received anything in the mail from Kansas State Corrections?" Hotch asked her.

"What-oh sorry…um I don't know Aaron; you should see the stack of mail on my desk."

"What about your home?"

"No, my forwarding address is the lab in Richmond. When did he get out?" She asked.

"Three weeks ago."

"Why, he'd only been in prison for thirteen years.

"I called the warden and the parole board gave him points for good behavior, they felt he'd suffered enough at the hands of the other inmates. Most cons don't take kindly to convicted child molesters, and he was almost killed a couple of times." Hotch said.

"I wish they had killed him…maybe I will when we find him." Spencer said going to Stephanie and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tears began to fall and she stood up and threw herself into Spencer's arms nearly knocking him over.

He murmured quietly to her for a moment, ignoring Hotch and Gideon. Then he looked at his supervisors and said in a firm voice.

"I want to take her home; she's had enough for one day."

"No, that's not all I have to tell you." Hotch said.

"What else is there to tell Hotch? I want my sister out of here!" Spencer said his eyes flashing angrily.

"Sheriff Connor and his wife are dead." Gideon said quietly from behind his desk.

"What!" Stephanie turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to tell her it wasn't true. She sat back down.

"They found them last night at their vacation home in the Flint Hills. There was a note left, it was from your uncle, he makes it clear that he killed the Connors and that he's on his way here."

"He's coming here?" Stephanie said her eye's huge with a fear she thought she'd left behind her years ago.

How was this possible? She'd finally gotten her life on track, she had a man who loved her, she had a career she loved, and she had her family back. And Jason, he'd lost a friend of thirty years.

"We won't let him hurt you again Stephanie, I swear he won't get within a mile of you." Spencer said taking her hand and squeezing it hard.

"You're right about that Reid; you're both going into protective custody-"

"No Hotch, I'm staying on the case with you. You're right though, Stephanie needs to go to a safe house." Spencer said

"Hey I'm in the room and I won't have you all discussing me like I'm not here. And I'm not going to hide either. I have spent most of my life afraid of Phillip Matthews, and I'm tired of it."

She pulled away from Reid and walked over to Gideon's desk. "Please Jason…don't make me leave…I can stay with you, can't I…please baby don't make me go."

Gideon rose from behind his desk and she stepped into his arms. He looked her in the eye and said.

"I can't work this case and worry about you at the same time. Please…do as we ask and go to the safe house, for now."

"But Jason-"

"Guys, leave us alone for a minute ok?" Gideon said not looking at Hotch or Reid.

They left, but it was under protest, especially from Reid. He went directly to JJ's office to let her know what happened.

"Sweet girl, I know you don't want to hide, it's what I love most about you, your willingness to face anything, but I can't lose you. I'm afraid if you're not under FBI protection, Matthews will find you. If he does he'll kill you." Gideon said not caring if he hurt her with his bluntness, she had to understand.

"Is that a concerned lover talking, or the profiler?"

"It's both; if he gets another chance at you he will kill you this time, that's a fact and I won't loose you Stephanie, I love you very much."

"I love you too Jason, and I'm damn good at what I do, please let me help you."

"Alright Stephanie, you can stay here at Quantico. There are apartments for those transitioning to the Witness Protection Program. I'll arrange it for you."

He over ruled her objections by reminding her that she would see him every day. That was the deal breaker, and she agreed to protection. Her office would have to do with out her for awhile, but the BAU would benefit from her help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phillip Matthews arrived in Richmond at three pm on July 5th. He didn't have Stephanie's address yet, but he was confident he could find it fairly soon. Connor had refused to tell him this information even in the face of his wife's death. But Phillip was able to find out about her new job. He'd watch there first, to determine the best way to get to her. He also needed to find out how to remove Spencer from the picture, and anyone else that could interfere.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I don't own anything from CM only my own characters. Same warnings apply for this chapter.

**July 5th 1230pm**

**BAU**

"So that's it, that's all we know for now."

Hotch returned to the seat he'd vacated some time ago. His dark eyes had returned to their usual penetrating stare. Now that the team was briefed, he felt as though he could concentrate on catching Phillip Matthews. The rage he'd felt at seeing Gideon so unhappy at the loss of his friend had muted somewhat, and he'd had stopped mentally tearing Matthews apart for the unhappiness he'd put in Stephanie's eyes.

The team had gathered in the round table room at Gideon's request. Stephanie was there as well, sitting between Spencer and Gideon. She hadn't spoken at all. Her face was rigid and pale, her eyes bright with shock. Gideon knew that only sheer force of will was holding her together. She had loved Daniel Connor like a father and his death had hit her hard, nearly as hard as it had hit Gideon.

Morgan turned to her and smiled as he said, "Don't worry beautiful, we're going to catch him, he'll be back in solitary where he belongs in no time at all."

Stephanie gave him a very wan smile. Derek meant well, but she was so very afraid. She'd had nightmares years ago when Uncle Phillip had first gone to prison. In it he had the body of a demon, with his face staring back at her. He'd promised her he would come back for her. Years of therapy hadn't erased the memory of those dreams. Now she wondered if they were prophetic, meant to come true no matter what her friends, Spencer, and Jason did to stop it.

"Morgan, you're the expert on obsessive crimes, I want you and Elle to work together. Find out what his next move will be. He seems to be several steps ahead of us, and we need to catch up to him and get ahead of his thought processes." Hotch ordered, looking directly at the two agents. They were the best, his eyes said, now was the time to prove it.

JJ stood up and said, "I'll start work on media spin. The last thing the public needs to know is that the Chief Medical Examiner of Virginia is the target of a child molester and a killer."

"That's another thing I hadn't thought of, my career going down the drain; if I survive this that is." Stephanie said, trying to be sarcastic, but not succeeding. She really was worried she'd lose her job over this, for who wanted a medical examiner that came with psychotic relatives?

"Your career isn't over Stephanie, remember you had to be checked out by Health and Human services, the Governors office, and not to mention the FBI and here you are, you have clearance to be in this building and in this meeting. That isn't going to change no matter the outcome. The Governor's smart enough to recognize your talents and abilities and he won't let you go. Quantico needs your input as well. So stop worrying." Hotch said as he rose to go deal with the Director.

"Stephanie, we know who the unsub is in this case, but in order to catch him we need to know more about his victims and that includes you."

Gideon was standing next to the white board, studying Stephanie the way he studied evidence in any other case. He knew he seemed cold and clinical, but the truth was that he was holding his own feelings deep below the surface. He needed detachment to deal with Matthews, he hoped she understood.

Stephanie knew about clinical detachment, she'd had to cultivate it in her own career, but it was strange to be on the other side. She sat still for a minute, unsure of how to begin, holding one of Spencer's hands she said.

"You already know that Spencer and I were separated when we were three years old, and that Mom sent me away with Uncle Phillip. We moved around a lot until we landed in Kansas when I was eleven years old. We lived there for a year and just after my twelfth birthday I was accepted to Harvard and a lot of other colleges. When Uncle Phillip found one of my acceptance letters he became enraged and beat me up. The day after this happened…I left the house while he was at work… and walked into town to see the librarian at the High School. She was the only adult I trusted and I finally told her about all of the abuse." Her voice began to tremble slightly and her hands to shake

Spencer squeezed the hand he held. He knew this next part would be difficult for her. He'd seen enough victims of sexual abuse to understand in some tiny way how she was feeling. She turned to Morgan and Elle and said.

"Jason and Spencer know that I was sexually abused for six years. I don't know if you both knew."

They nodded, they'd know since her first kidnapping when Sheriff Connor had told them of her existence.

Stephanie hated the compassion she saw in both of their eyes, even though she knew they both cared for her as friends, it burned her to know she was the object of the pity they so often bestowed on other victims.

"I think that Uncle Phillip realized that it I went to college he would lose his control over my life. You see, I never went to public school. He insisted that I be home schooled and he was intelligent enough to teach me himself. I love to read and learn on my own, so I spent a lot of time at the high school library and the town library. Kansas was the first place we ever stayed in long enough for me to make friends with other adults.

Anyway, after Uncle Phillip was arrested and jailed, I had to testify at the trial. I would have been okay but he made a scene in the court room promising me that he would some after me when he got out. That's why he got twenty five years; that and he wouldn't tell the court my real last name, or how to find my mother.

I know you are wondering why I didn't go to someone sooner about the abuse. I couldn't… he made sure I knew he would kill me if I did…and for the longest time I believed him and stayed silent. Then I decided I wanted out, I wanted to go to college. I'll never regret the choice I made. Looking back I know he would've killed me if I hadn't made the decision to tell someone when I did." By the time Stephanie had finished tears were beginning to fall slowly down her face.

Gideon moved behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders; she reached up and grabbed one of his hands. There was silence in the room for a long while as each of them sorted through all they'd heard, and began to deal with all the information.

"Okay so we know that Matthews is a pedophile, and given your family history of mental illness -sorry guys- did you ever see signs of schizophrenia in your uncle's behavior Stephanie?" Elle asked her, with an apology in her eyes for her bluntness.

"No and as you know I would've seen it at that age. In fact, I was always interested in the workings of the mind, and I did my own research. I think I was trying to find out why he did what he did to me. I never really understood." She admitted. She was calmer now that Jason was close.

"Matthews killed at least one person on his way here, I'm going to have Garcia find the quickest route from Lawrenceville to Richmond, and then find out if there were any robberies or murders in the last 24 hours. He wants Stephanie to know he's coming here, so he's left a trail on his way." This Morgan stated as he rose from his chair.

"We also need to do a complete run of him; there were other children he hurt, of that I am absolutely sure. Elle also said as she got up from her chair.

She and Morgan left the room to get to work; Stephanie remained where she was and watched as Spencer and Gideon began to go over the Connor crime scene photos. Her old boss had done a very thorough job in documenting the scene, and had just faxed his autopsy findings.

"Jason let me see that report. She held out a hand and scowled as he hesitated. Jason, please let me help…I can handle this…I have to do something or I'll go crazy."

Gideon looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was serious. He knew better that to argue with her so he gave her the report with out comment.

**9pm July 5th**

**Quantico visitor apartments**

The team had made little progress that long day and Hotch told everyone to go home. The data they'd waited for about Matthews would be in by then. Spencer offered to take Stephanie to where she'd be staying till they caught Matthews.

"Here's where you'll stay, Spencer said as he closed the door behind him and dropped the suitcase on the bed.

JJ had offered to go get some of Stephanie's clothes and her toiletries. Reid had insisted on going with his wife, they didn't know if Matthews had Stephanie's new address, and Spencer refused to let his wife go over there alone. He didn't care if she had her own gun and was a trained agent, Matthews was dangerous.

The room was about the size of a college dorm room and done in government beige. In other words it was ugly. Fortunately, she had her own kitchen that Elle had stocked up for her, and the bathroom was clean.

She sat down at the small table and put her head in her hands. Spencer sat on the bed and said.

"Stephanie you're sure you told us everything?"

"Yes, what makes you think I'm holding anything back?" 

He knows your hiding something Stephanie, be careful what you say. You can't tell any of them now, it will only distract them.

"Steph, I'm your brother and even though we have only known each other for a few months, I can tell when you're hiding something. He held up a hand as she began to protest. This isn't the profiler talking…it's just a feeling…but I don't think I am wrong, am I?"

"Yes, Spencer you're wrong, I'm just upset and scared. Why can't you accept that and leave it alone?"

She stood up and went to the small window and stared at the sun setting, its rays striking her face and bathing it in a Madonna-like glow.

"Okay I'll leave it alone, for now. I warn you though, if I can see you're hiding something so can Gideon. It would be better if you tell him before he figures it out on his own, if you don't; he'll feel betrayed by you and know you don't want that, do you?"

He stood and crossed to where she stood, and put an arm around her shoulders. His touch was light and comforting and she almost told him everything there and then, but she bit the inside of her lip instead to keep the tears back. They stood together for awhile then he kissed her cheek and left for his own home.

**830pm **

**Reid's apartment **

Spencer shut the door behind him as he followed JJ into their apartment. He'd refused to go into protective custody, so Hotch had a couple of agents escort them home, and remain on watch overnight.

"I hate this!" He cried, as he threw his satchel down and slumped into his easy chair.

JJ sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She didn't say anything; she just laid her head on his shoulder and held him tight. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Spencer didn't anger easily but he was seriously pissed now, and she wondered what else bothered him, besides the possibility of losing his twin, again.

He said nothing for a very long time and JJ was about to break the silence and try to draw him out of his thoughts when he said

"What if we can't find him?" She looked up hearing the anguish and tears in his voice.

"Baby, don't think that way, we'll find him and-"

"You don't know that…he's a lifetime offender…and he's obsessed. Sure he's leaving a trail, but only to try and terrify Stephanie, not one we can use to find him."

"We will deal with this Spencer Reid…I know we will!" JJ spoke looking straight into Spencer's eyes.

She admired his strength and the passion with which he approached life. He loved her with the same single mindedness he gave to his work. If he was upset and distracted then she had to push him back on track.

"I know you are right babe, I'm distracted from the case by something I can see in Stephanie. She didn't tell us everything today. She's holding something back. I confronted her about it this after noon and she refused to admit it."

"Well Spencer that was painful time for her, she has a right to some privacy. I'm surprised she has been this open about all of this in her life." JJ said, playing devil's advocate as she got up from his lap and moved toward the kitchen.

"You're right, she has been very open with us, and maybe I'm imagining things." He said as he followed her to the kitchen and helped her with a late supper.

He didn't believe it though. His profiler instincts were piqued even though he tried ignore them. Something was wrong with his twin and he would figure it out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 9th 7am**

**Department of Health and Human Services**

**Richmond VA**

Phillip Matthews pulled his truck into the usual spot he occupied, to watch the building where Stephanie worked. He'd found the only blind spot for the buildings security cameras, and therefore had no worries that he would be caught on tape.

He knew by now, that Stephanie wasn't coming back to her office or her apartment. He'd been angry when he realized that she was being held in protective custody, but the anger had passed when he came up with his new plan, which he would put in to motion as soon as his new target arrived at the building.

He didn't have to wait long. A car pulled into the parking lot, the first to arrive that morning. He jumped out of his truck, and jogged across the lightly traveled street to the parking lot. This was going to be way too easy.

**July 9th 9am**

**BAU Quantico**

Agent Gideon dropped the file he had been reading on his desk, and removed his glasses. He sat for a long time lost in thought, trying to make sense of what he'd just read. Actually, that wasn't quite true, he knew exactly what to make of the information on his desk, but he didn't want to believe it was true, and for her sake he wanted it to be a lie. It wasn't a lie though, and all the wishing…praying…and hoping in the world wouldn't change what he now knew about her.

Jason Gideon prided himself on his ability to analyze a given situation, and come up with a working hypothesis to deal with just about any problem, but this was out of the scope of his handling. Too many emotions ran through him, clouding his ability to think.

The first was selfish, he was angry that she'd never confided in him. He thought she loved and trusted him above all others, even Spencer. The next was pity, pity for the child she had been; helpless to defend herself against the one person she should've been able count on above all others. Then it was sorrow, the same sorrow he felt for every victim he'd been unable to save or protect from the predators among us. He felt anger again, this time directed at the one person responsible, Phillip Matthews. Gideon wished again with his whole heart that he could somehow turn back the hands of time and save her from him, but it was impossible, the damage was already done.

He shook himself, telling himself the best way to handle this was to catch Matthews. He was beginning to be afraid that that wouldn't happen soon. They'd all worked themselves into exhaustion for the last three days, and they still knew very little to help them find him. A knock sounded at his door, breaking his reverie.

"Come in."

He was glad several minutes had passed since he'd finished the file, or he wouldn't have trusted himself to speak without a tremor.

"Jason, everyone is here, we're meeting in the round table room." Hotch said as he entered the office of the older man.

He saw the pain on Gideon's face, and wondered what had happened in the last twenty four hours to add this new layer of care to the agent's face. Hotch understood in part, what all of this was doing to Gideon. He couldn't imagine what he would do, or what he would think, if it were Haley, or Jack, or both in protective custody.

"Jason, is everything all right?" Gideon was his oldest friend and he wanted to see him smile again.

"Hmm, yes I'm fine Aaron. Come on, let's join the others." He said, quiet calmly, but the shadows in his eyes stayed where they were.

Hotch could only hope the older man would confide in him when this was over. He let Gideon precede him and didn't notice the label on the file folder, on Gideon's desk. It read:

**Confidential, Court testimony, People V Phillip Matthews.**

**915am Round Table Room**

**BAU Quantico**

When Hotch and Gideon entered the room, Stephanie was deep in conversation with Spencer, who was holding one of her hands. She looked terrible; her eyes were haunted and had deep, dark shadows under them. Gideon had seen her earlier that morning and knew she wasn't sleeping well, or when she did sleep it was filled with images of a demon with a man's face and other half formed shapes shrouded in darkness and mist.

Just the day before, they'd been informed of the death of the woman who'd purchased Stephanie's home in Kansas. The police, in disarray after the death of Daniel Connors, hadn't made the connection to Phillip Matthews then, but now it was made. They'd also found a stolen truck abandoned in the back field of a local farmer, who'd confirmed he had indeed sold his truck to a man fitting Phillip Matthews description. From there, Garcia had traced it to Richmond, and an APB had been put out on him, but so far,nothing had turned up. He'd either switched the plates on the truck, or was driving another vehicle.

"Elle and I traced back all his movements from the time he was given guardianship of Stephanie. They had traveled all over the United States, never staying in any place for longer than a few months till they reached Kansas, where they lived for nearly a year. As you can imagine, Phillip has an extensive criminal record. Some of that includes charges for child rape, but each time the evidence was either circumstantial or the children were too frightened to testify. The big question is why was Stephanie was never taken out of his custody." Morgan asked looking curiously at Stephanie.

"I can't tell you, he was very intelligent and charismatic, he could charm the birds out of the trees. No one could believe that good looking Phillip Matthews would ever do what he was accused of and I was too scared to say anything against him to anyone. He used to tell me that if I talked to the police, they would put me in a dark room with rats, and leave me there to die. I believed him, not because I thought it was true, but because I was a little kid, and I had no one else in my life, he made sure of that." Stephanie recited all of this as if she'd rehearsed it for years.

Gideon didn't like the dispassionate, tearless way she spoke. She was giving up hope and it scared him badly.

"There has to be away to find this guy, he's only human and not invisible." Elle said, the same frustration marking her voice that was in the others'.

"I think one thing we need to do now is put a watch on Stephanie's office. He may try to grab her there." Hotch said, not confident it would work, as he couldn't imagine that Matthews would be so stupid as to try to grab Stephanie from a government building.

"No, that won't work; he's already watching the building and will know she hasn't been there in three days. He has something else planned. We have to figure out what that will be." Gideon said in that tone he always had when he was absolutely certain he was right.

"He wants Stephanie, that's his plan and he will try to lure her out." Morgan said.

"How? He has to know that she wouldn't be stupid enough to meet with him." Reid said, glancing at his twin, trying to gauge how the conversation was affecting her.

Stephanie thought; as she listened to her friends discuss her like she wasn't in the room, that once again she couldn't believe that Spencer and Jason did this day in and day out. How did they stay sane?

Her stay at the BAU was starting to wear on her nerves. She loved spending so much time with Spencer and Jason, and all of the team members, but she wanted to get back to her life and her job. Perhaps if her uncle tried to meet with her she wouldn't refuse. At least it would be over and she could get back to her life. She knew she couldn't voice this to Jason, he'd never let her out of his sight again and that was unacceptable.

**10:00am**

**BAU**

"Is Dr Stephanie Matthews in here?" Asked a voice said from the doorway. They all looked up to find an agent standing in the door way with a small package in his hand.

"What is it Agent Gerard?" Hotch asked as he got up and went to the door.

"This package just arrived for the Doctor, sir."

"Has it been through the scanner?" Hotch said, taking the brown paper wrapped box from the other agent.

"Yes, sir, there are no explosives or hazardous materials inside."

"Thank you Gerard."

Hotch closed the door and moved back to the table, he opened the package and a tape fell out, which JJ inserted into the player. An image of what looked like a small bedroom came into focus, and Stephanie began to cry, when she recognized the young woman tied to the chair in the middle of the room. It was her secretary, Kat.

"_Why did he have her?" _

Stephanie thought frantically, and then she realized that this was it, he would use Kat to get to her, how could she refuse, she couldn't let Kat get hurt in her place.

"My dear sweet Stephanie, I told you I would be back. You're a naughty girl though; you've been hiding from me. Since I can't see you, I've decided to play a little game. I'm sure you recognize your secretary. You have forty eight hours to meet me where I tell you, or this girl is dead. If you come alone, I won't kill her, and she'll go free and you'll take her place. Don't take to long to decide. I'll be calling you with specific instructions in three hours." The tape went black.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Same warnings apply as does the fact that I don't own CM only my own characters. Here's another chapter, a bonus because you all have been so good to me in your reviews. Thanks again to everyone who reviews or sends PMs, you keep me inspired to write more.

**10:20 am**

**Round Table Room **

**BAU Quantico**

"Everyone quiet down, we have to deal with this quickly." Gideon announced, holding up his hands.

Stephanie stood sobbing in Reid's arms, while JJ stood on the other side of her, stroking her arm, and speaking softly to her.

"Morgan take the tape to Garcia, it needs to be authenticated." Hotch said, his lips pressed together so tightly, they where white.

"No, we don't need to authenticate it…that's her…that's Kat…he has her, and it's my fault!" Stephanie said, in clipped voice that shook so badly they could hardly understand her.

Gideon stepped over to Stephanie and put his arm around her, without a word he led her from the round table room.

"Morgan, take the tape to Garcia." Hotch repeated and slumped in his chair.

When would it end, the hits just kept coming, now they would be forced to choose between the life of an innocent woman, and the life of a woman they all loved.

'_How can a person make that kind of decision? Was this decision theirs to make, or had these events been set into motion so many years ago that now they were out of their control.' _Hotch thought, as the others were silent, lost in their own thoughts._ 'No, he wouldn't let either of these women down, there had to be a way to save both of them.'he thought_

"Guys, please!" He said sternly in a tone the others had learned not to ignore.

"We're all upset, and I understand that, but we have two innocent women to save today, and we have to figure out a way to do it and fast." Hotch announced crisply as he speared them with his intense dark eyes.

"Why don't we get an agent to stand in for Stephanie, we've done it before-hell I'll do it if it comes to that." Elle said her dark eyes beginning to flash as they always did when she was in kick-ass mode.

"No…for one thing…you look nothing like her, even from a distance, and secondly I won't put you in danger like that, there is another way, we'll find it. Hotch said, trusting his word was law and they would obey.

"I don't think there is another way, Hotch. The only way to do this safely is with a stand in." Elle said. She was the only one besides Gideon that would do open combat with Hotch.

"I don't agree, and even if I did, there isn't a female agent that matches Stephanie's build and coloring."

"Yes there is," a quiet voice said, and they all turned to stare at the speaker.

"What do you propose we do Reid, dress you up in falsies and a wig?"

Morgan asked, smiling in spite of the circumstances, as he returned to the room and caught the last few sentences of the conversation.

"Yes, it's perfect, and as long as all goes according to plan, it'll work."

"Spencer, you're the smartest person I have ever known, but what you propose is utter stupidity, Matthews is smart too, and there is no way he'll fall for this." Hotch said, trying to remain the lone voice of reason in this madness erupting around him.

"Tell me Hotch, what do you propose we do, throw my sister to the wolf, if that's what you want to do you'll have to find us first, because I'll turn in my badge now and take her as far away from here as we can get." Hotch had never seen Reid so angry, he had started to argue when a soft voice cut through their argument from the doorway.

"No, Spencer we're not going anywhere, I won't hide anymore and I certainly won't let Kat die in my place." Stephanie said, as she walked over to Reid and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Whatever Gideon had said or done, had stopped her tears, now she is in a cold rage.' Elle thought to herself, as she looked at the other woman, the thought passed through her mind that Phillip Matthews might be in for a surprise, if they allowed her to trade herself for Kat.

"I say we let her do it."

"No Elle, I won't allow it!"

"Since when do you control my life Spencer? Stephanie said glaring at him. "You all sit here…and decide my fate….while you act like I'm not in the room!" Her voice began to rise.

"**As for you…brother…you weren't the one who lived with that monster for years, abused and terrified! You don't have to live with the nightmares and the constant fear that one night you'll wake up and he'll be there! You don't have to live with the knowledge that because of what he did to you…you'll never have a child of your own-" **Her eyes went huge, and filled with tears as she clapped a hand over her mouth. She turned and ran from the room.

"No, let her go Spence." JJ said as he got up from his chair, and turned to follow her out of the room.

Reid rounded on Gideon and said, "You knew about this, didn't you."

"I've only suspected for awhile, and then Hotch called in a favor to unseal the court records associated with her testimony against your uncle. I only read the file this morning."

The calmness in his voice did little to hide the hurt he felt. He wanted to follow her, but knew he was the last person she wanted to see, or talk to.

Reid sat back down next to JJ who put an arm around him. "I knew some thing was wrong Gideon, I tried to convince her to open up to you, but she refused to admit anything was wrong."

"We can't deal with this right now." Hotch said, knowing he sounded cold and uncaring. We have less than ninety minutes to find Matthews, and put him back where he belongs, this time for good, so let's concentrate on the problem at hand."

**10:45 am**

**Federal Witness Housing**

The door to Stephanie's room slammed shut behind her and she fell on the bed sobbing wildly. After some minutes though, she sat up wiping her eyes and it began to get through her head what she'd just done.

'_Jason will never trust me again, and Spencer is hurt too, I could see it in his eyes. And the others, how can I face them again? Nice job girl, you've managed to alienate everyone you love with one sentence.'_

She stood up and went into the kitchen for some mint tea. Her hands shook so badly she could hardly hold the cup. How was she going to convince the others that she needed to confront her uncle? She knew the dangers, but she also knew the dangers of hiding behind the FBI. This could go on for years, her hiding, and Uncle Phillip out there somewhere out of reach, but always ready to strike.

After debating internally the consequences of her next move, she picked up her purse and phone and left her room to go speak with Garcia

**10:45am**

**July 9th**

"I said stop crying!" Phillip backhanded Kat hard. It would have knocked her out of her chair if she hadn't been tied to it.

"If your boss does as she's told, you'll get out of this alive." He promised her.

'But-why-" Kat was crying so hard she could hardly speak.

"Stephanie is the bee and you're the honey, honey! She'll trade herself for you, she doesn't want an innocent woman killed, and neither does the FBI.

"Please don't hurt her-" He hit her again, harder than before.

"I said shut up, if you continue to annoy me, I kill you anyway!"

She didn't hear him continue to rant and rave about her friend, she was unconscious.

**11:30 pm**

**Garcia's office**

**BAU**

Stephanie had finally convinced Garcia to let her look at the video of Kat. The blond goddess of the super highway had refused, saying that she was still authenticating it and that Stephanie shouldn't take it as real. In reality Garcia knew it was real. She didn't want to upset Stephanie. She was upset herself, Stephanie was her friend, and she hated what Phillip Matthews was doing to her.

"Come on Penelope, I know you're good and it wouldn't take you long to authenticate the tape, you've had it for over an hour now, so let me see it."

Stephanie stood with her hands on her hips and tried out her best intimidating look. She should have known better, for Garcia was used to dealing with Hotch and Gideon, and they were masters of intimidating looks.

"Girl, don't even try to intimidate me, I work for your boyfriend remember? Besides you look like Dr Reid would look if he was trying to be intimidating, and that would be totally hilarious; neither of you have it in you, so give it up already."

"Penelope please…I appeal to our friendship…I have another friend in trouble…let me help her…show me the tape!" This time she had the same puppy eyes as her brother and Garcia was a sucker for that.

"Oh girl you don't play fair. Okay, I'll let you see it, but if you cry and Gideon or Reid see you with red eyes, I'll deny any involvement."

She clicked a few keys on the keyboard in front of her. The image in awful full color jumped on screen. Stephanie tried to block out her uncle's voice, and concentrate on the room. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't think of what it was.

It was a bedroom done in bright colors, the bed in one corner, a glider rocker in the other. Then she saw it, a polished red and yellow rock, which she had picked up from the edge of the lake at Jason's cabin. It reminded Stephanie of Kat, so she had given it to her as a silly token of friendship just four days ago.

"I know where she is, he must have followed her when he realized he couldn't get his hands on me. She rents a house, and there would be enough privacy if he were careful. I need to get out there." All of this came out in a disjointed rush.

"Wait a minute, you can't run to the rescue, the guys will go, they'll get him and save her." Garcia said firmly, she wasn't going to allow her friend to continue down this path of madness.

"What-oh yes…of course your right, I'll go tell the guys right now what we found." Stephanie said as if she were listening only to an internal voice and no one else.

"Thanks Pen, I'll go tell the team now."

She exited the room and it occurred to Garcia to follow her and make sure she went directly to the round table room, but then one of her monitors beeped and she forgot about Stephanie.

**Noon**

**Round Table Room**

**BAU Unit Quantico**

"He's going to call in an hour and we're no closer to a solution than we were two hours ago" Morgan sighed, pinching the bridge of nose with one hand. His cell beeped.

"Hey gorgeous, sorry to bother you on your way to kick Matthews ass, but I got something-"

"What are you talking about sugar; we're all here in the conference room."

"Damn it I knew I should've followed her."

"What are you talking about Garcia?" Morgan asked, but he had a sinking feeling he already knew."

"Stephanie, she said she knew where this Matthews creep is, she promised she come tell you guys, I believed her. I'm sorry."

"Never mind that now, where did she go?" He demanded leaping out of his chair and startling everyone else in the room.

"She said something about Kat renting a house. I think she thinks he's there."

"Thanks babe." He snapped his phone shut and turned to the others.

"We got big problems-"

"She went after him alone." Gideon said he looked as he always did, when a puzzle piece he hadn't seen before suddenly fell into place.

The room erupted into conversation, voices rising over one another.

"What do you mean she went alone?" Reid face was whiter that JJ had ever seen and she was trying to hold him back from running out the door after his twin.

"Spence, baby, calm down…we'll find her." She said wrapping her arms around his waist as he struggled not to cry.

"This isn't happening…not again…I can't do this again!" He whispered into her hair as she held him.

He turned to Morgan and asked. "Where did she go?"

"Garcia said something about Kat, that she has a rental house-"

"Yes that's right, here's the address." Garcia said from the doorway, her face showed fear as she glanced at Gideon.

"I'm so sorry sir I honestly thought she was coming in here to get your help I never thought that-"

"It's okay Garcia, you're not responsible. _'This time'" _his eyes said, making her feel less terrible than she had when Garner hacked her system the year before.

"Okay everyone lets get going." Hotch ordered and the team flowed smoothly into action.

Spencer was the first out the door after kissing JJ goodbye. She wanted to go with them, but busting in doors wasn't her job.

"Be careful Spence, I want you home safe." She told him tenderly.

He ran a finger down her face and said, "I promise I'll be safe." He kissed her again and then they were gone

A/n I stole the "Stephanie is the bee and you're the honey, honey" from a third season episode of Lois and Clark entitled, "Don't tug on Superman's cape." The original line is, "Superman's the bee and you're the honey, honey."One more chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Warnings are for language, violence and mention of child abuse, rape and abortion.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except my own characters. **

**12:57pm**

**Tudor Estates **

**Outside Richmond **

Stephanie had driven north on I 95 as fast as the law allowed, the last thing she wanted to do was call attention to herself with the highway patrol. Several times she almost turned back. But she knew she had to end this. This was her fight, not Spencer's, not the BAU, and not Jason's. They meant well, and had seen everything, but they couldn't understand what it was like to be her, the things she had to live with on a daily basis, the pictures she couldn't get out of her head at night.

She pulled into Tudor Estates. Kat was house-sitting for friends that were in Europe for several months.

The homes were widely spaced in the sub-division, which would give her uncle the privacy he needed. She had only been here once, when they'd had a girl's night out a month or so ago. But thanks to her eidetic memory she went straight to the home. She'd just pulled to a stop in front of the house, when her phone beeped. It had beeped several times in the last twenty minutes. It had been Spencer or Jason and she ignored it. This time the number was unfamiliar to her, but it was also straight up one pm, so it was probably Uncle Phillip.

"Very good sweet Stephanie, I knew you would come alone. The voice she'd heard only in her dreams for the last thirteen years oozed out of the phone. Get out of car baby, and keep your hands where I can see them."

"I want to talk to Kat." She hated that her voice trembled so badly.

"No, get out of the car and walk to the house, or I'll kill her now."

The smugness in his voice made her want to throw up. She knew she had to go in, after all this is why she'd come. Her free hand trembled so badly that she could hardly undo her safety harness. Saying a prayer to what ever power managed the universe; she opened the door of her SUV and climbed out.

The walk to the front door felt like what she imagined the last walk on Death Row feels like. When she stepped up to the door it opened, an arm reached out and grabbed her roughly, tossing her into the room like she was a rag doll. She stumbled and fell, hitting her head on the hardwood floor of the entry way. She rolled over as pain exploded in her head. She tried to stand up, but a fist slammed into her face knocking her unconscious. She fell back to the floor.

He slammed the door shut, and picked her up in his arms, relishing the feel of her limp body. He strode through the house and up the stairs to where Kat was tied up. He tossed her down on the bed ignoring Kat's protests. Phillip tied Stephanie's hands together and turned to Kat.

"I told you to shut up; you're really becoming an annoyance. I'd love to kill you and make Stephanie watch, but I have a feeling that two hostages are better than one when dealing with the FBI." He hit her hard across the face for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Now I have to go prepare for visitors, I'd advise you to remain quiet or I will shoot you where you sit." He turned and left the room.

**12:55pm**

**Entering Richmond city limits**

They'd been silent on the drive up from Quantico. They'd made better time than Stephanie as none of them cared about speed, and they had lights and sirens to clear a path.

For the hundredth time, Spencer asked himself, how she could have done this. He asked himself why she never told him about - well about any of it, the abuse, and the damage done to her by his uncle physically and emotionally. He wanted her to talk to him for months but she never would. She always said that talking to a shrink was humiliating enough. He should have insisted, maybe then she-

His thoughts were interrupted by Gideon's hand on his shoulder. "I know that look Reid, you can stop blaming yourself. Stephanie is a strong willed woman. She shows us only what she wants us to see."

"I can't believe she didn't confide in you sir. I understand that something's you can't tell a brother, but why not you, she loves you more than anything."

Reid wasn't envious of his boss's relationship with his twin, he understood the intimacy of a lover, after all he had JJ, and he shared things with her he'd never told anyone else.

Their conversation was interrupted by their arrival at the police barracks off the freeway. They had to pull in help from the local police. Reid had wondered why they didn't call in the locals sooner, maybe to stop Stephanie before she got where she needed to go.

In fact, he'd been furious that Gideon had insisted they wait, Gideon had said she needed to do this, confront this man, and it would keep Kat alive, at least for a while, if she went to the house as Matthews wanted. Reid had tried again to argue with his boss. Gideon had stood firm, he was scared for her - oh yes he was scared, but she had to do this if only for her own piece of mind.

They were lucky, Tudor Farms was only 10 minutes out side of Richmond; they would go in hard and take Phillip Matthews back into custody. Reid knew in his heart if he had the chance, he was going to kill the son of a bitch. Hotch would be angry, and Gideon disappointed but he couldn't let the man go back to jail where they would wonder when he would get out again, or worse escape. This had to end, once and for all, one way or another.

**1:10pm**

**Tudor Farms**

Stephanie woke with a start. She didn't think she had been out long. She stayed still a minute as she tried to get her rolling stomach under control. He'd taken her by surprise; she hadn't out thought him after all. Now she would have to hope the guys were close behind her. As she lay there, she realized her hands tied in front of her. Well, it seemed that Phillip had made a mistake.

"Stephanie, are you alright?" Kat's wonderfully alive voice broke her thoughts.

"Yeah I think so, listen I have to get out of the ropes. I'm going to untie your hands, ok."

She sat up and got to her feet. Going to the other woman's chair, she began to work at the ropes. It was hard as her hands were tied together palms facing inwards, but panic seemed to give her greater dexterity and soon Kat was free of the ropes.

Her friends face was bloody, and one eye was black. Her lips were swollen, and she could hardly speak, but she was coherent. She nearly passed out as she tried to stand. She swayed for a moment when she gained her feet.

"Kat, you have to untie my hands. He'll come back soon, he wants both of us as hostages, or human shields. I need you to get out of here. Go out the back door, Jason and the team will be here soon, and I want you out of the line of fire.

"No, Stephanie I'm not leaving you alone with this maniac." They were whispering urgently to each other.

"Please Kat…just once do as I say. Stephanie pleaded with her. I have to face him…it's something I've need to do for a long time. Please go!"

Kat finished with Stephanie's bonds, and threw her arms around her boss in a bear hug. She left the room, peering carefully around the corners as she made her way down the back hallway, and stairs to the back door.

Stephanie grabbed the rock she'd given Kat. She closed her hand around it and lay down on the bed. Footsteps sounded in the hallway. She kept her eyes closed. The footsteps stopped.

"How did-" was all he said.

Stephanie leaped off the bed and pitched the rock hard, aiming at his gun hand, it missed, bouncing off his head instead, hard enough to knock him to the floor, the gun fell out of his hand and spun across the floor.

She ran across the floor and - was grabbed from behind around both of her calves; she crashed to the floor, the gun just out of her reach. Hands pulled at her as a rage filled voice screamed from behind her.

"**YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" **

She tried to reach the gun, stretching one arm over her head, her fingers almost touching - she was yanked back. She kicked out hard again and freed one leg. She kicks back hard once again, and this time she heard something crunch. Phillip began to howl in pain, and he released her other leg. She crawled forward, and grabbed the gun just as she was tackled from behind once more. Her body was flipped over, and the memory of the dream she'd had the night before came racing back.

_No, Stephanie he's not a demon, he's only a man, he can be hurt like a man. _

Time stopped for a split second as she looked at him, and saw not a childhood monster but a man, just a sick and twisted man, bleeding heavily from his nose.

_I must have broken it, good!_

"You're dead, sweet Stephanie, say good bye to your lover and your pathetic brother."

His hands began to descend to her throat; she lifted her left leg and kicked him hard in the chest. He rolled off her and onto his back. She scrambled to her feet, and thumbed off the safety on the gun. He sat up and saw the gun pointed at him.

"Come on Stephanie, he said beginning to laugh, you don't have it in you to pull the trigger." He got to his feet.

"Stay where you are Matthews, or I will shoot you."

"**Matthews…tsk…tsk…show some respect little girl, I'm still your uncle**!" Anger leaped in his eyes and he took a step towards her.

Her hands remained steady as she pointed the gun at him. **"You're no family of mine Matthews…not anymore…you gave that up the first time you raped me!" **

Her voice rose, and tears flooded her eyes and fell down her face. He took another step toward her.

"**Stay back…or so help me God…I'll kill you where you stand!"**

He smiled, and for a moment Uncle Phillip was there in his face. Then he lunged at her. The gun went off; he fell to the floor, looking surprised. The gun fired again, and he was still, but she pulled the trigger again and again, till the magazine was empty. The gun fell out of her hands, hitting the floor with a loud thump, the loudest thing she heard besides the gunshots. She dropped to her knees and began to wail.

She didn't hear the running footsteps on the stairs or the shouts of, **"FBI!" **She didn't feel the strong arms encircle her. She didn't hear Jason speaking words of love and comfort in her ears. She didn't feel the prick in her arm as the EMT injected the sedative in her arm. What she did feel was the calming of her heartbeat, and the lazy slide down into darkness and blessed unconsciousness.

**Sister's of Mercy Hospital**

**Richmond VA**

**July 9th 8pm**

Jason Gideon sat where he'd been sitting for the last six hours, in a chair next to Stephanie's hospital bed. He'd refused to leave even when threatened by the nurses. Hotch had finally pulled the duty nurse aside, and explained to her the situation. She allowed him to stay under the condition he be quiet.

The others had left long ago. JJ was dealing with the media, trying to spin what had happened, so her sister-in-law didn't have to deal with the backlash of shooting a man. She'd sent Penelope to deal with Spencer and make sure he got some rest. She'd breezed into the room, and gently strong-armed him into leaving Gideon alone with Stephanie.

Now all he could do is hold her hand, wait for her beautiful brown eyes to open and look at him, with the look she saved only for him, the one that made his heart sing. She made him feel so young and happy. He was afraid of what killing a man would do to her, even a man like Phillip Matthews.

He tried to keep his eyes open as he sat next to her but soon he slept, only to awaken an hour later when his hand was squeezed.

"There you are my sweet girl" His eyes locked to hers, his voice cracked a little but he kept his emotions under tight control, she didn't need to see him crying.

"Jason, what happened to me?" There was fear and confusion in her eyes, and she was still a little groggy.

"What do you remember?" He wanted her to remember on her own what she had done.

"Just bits and pieces, it's like a dream, a terrible dream. Her eyes went wide and she said in a trembling voice. Where's Kat…did he hurt her…is she okay?" She tried to get out of bed and he pushed her back gently

"She fine my darling, she's in the next room." His soothing voice never rose. It was a balm to her damaged spirit, and she relished in it.

"My uncle…did you get him?"

"He'll never hurt you again, he's dead."

"He's dead." She repeated with wonder. Then he saw another flash of memory in her eyes.

"He's dead because I killed him…I shot him…he tried to - and there was the gun and I-"

She began to sob, and Gideon moved to sit next to her on the bed. He held her while she cried. She cried for so long that he wondered if she needed another shot. Slowly, she began to quiet. He began to move off the bed, but she said.

"Please Jason…don't leave…stay here with me, please. I need you."

"I'll never leave you sweet girl, I love you very much, now sleep."

He shifted and lay down beside her on his side, his arms around her. This was how the nurse found them two hours later on rounds. It was against the rules, but she felt sorry for the agent and left them be.

**July 10th 6am**

Gideon awoke to a cramped neck, and one arm that was asleep because he'd lain on it all night. He moved quietly off the bed, and went into the bathroom. When he came back out, Stephanie was awake.

"Thank you for staying with me Jason, but you can go now if you want; you don't have to stay here any longer." Her voice was soft and she wouldn't look at him.

"What makes you think I don't want to be here Stephanie?' He knew the answer, but it looked as though she was finally ready to tell him.

Jason, what I said yesterday - well I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was ashamed and I thought-

"You thought I would leave you, hate you, for something you had no control over. No, my sweet girl, I said I love you, and I meant it. I am disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me everything you were suffering."

"I'm sorry baby, I tried so many times and I couldn't do it, I thought you would see me as damaged goods and I was scared you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Not want you, why because you can't have children, my sweet girl I don't care about that, what matters is what you want, and I know you want a child, I've seen it in your eyes many times. He sat back down next to her and took her hands in his.

"No more secrets, ok. We will get through this if you promise me to always be truthful, and I promise I will do the same. If you want me to I can call in a favor and get you into see one of the best fertility specialists in the country. He's right here in DC."

Her answer was to sit up, hug and kiss him, the joy on her face made it all right. _Well Jason, you might be a father again soon, maybe this time you won't mess it up! _He thought, and found he liked the idea.

**Six months later**

"Are you nervous?" Gideon asked as they sat in Stephanie's room of the fertility clinic.

Soon Dr Singh would tell them if the in-vitro had worked. The doctor had reviewed her medical records from her time living in Kansas. They'd shown that she had scaring of her uterus due to multiple rapes starting at age six. It seemed that Phillip Matthews had sometimes used objects, like a broom handle because he liked her pain. At the age of twelve, when he'd been arrested, it was found through the forensic investigations that she was pregnant. The last beating he given her brought on a miscarriage before an abortion could be performed.

Given that information, Dr Singh had decided that the best way to go was in-vitro fertilization. They had already attempted it once and had been unsuccessful. Two weeks before she'd undergone the procedure a second time. Now it was time to learn if it had worked. The doctor finally arrived, and by the smile on his face they knew it was official, she was pregnant.

"Now Dr Matthews, I have lots of literature for you and Agent Gideon to read and learn. You are to follow the diet I have outlined for you; and I'll give you some exercises to do. You understand that at the beginning of your last trimester, you will go on total bed rest. It's imperative we get you through to at least thirty-six weeks." Stephanie promised she would do everything to ensure the baby was healthy.

"Okay, do you have any questions?" He asked patting her on the shoulder in a fatherly way.

"No, doctor you've been very kind, we can't thank you enough." Gideon said.

"A healthy baby for you is all the thanks I need; I'll see you in two weeks young lady."

**Epilogue**

And so it was that eight months later, Diana Elizabeth Gideon was born. She has her father's dark eyes and hair, and her mother's delicate hands. She was welcomed by all the team, spoiled by her Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer, and loved by her mother and father.

And what of Stephanie, well she still has the occasional nightmare, but those are less and less frequent now. She still works as the ME in Virginia, and as a consultant for the FBI. Six months before the birth of her daughter, Gideon asked her if she wanted to change her last name, and shed the remaining ties to her personal demon. She said yes, and Dr Stephanie Gideon, wife and mother was born, new and innocent just like her daughter.


End file.
